The invention relates to a cosmetic preparation which includes a skin care complex having an anti-ageing effect.
A large number of cosmetic products with anti-ageing effect are already known. Essential components of many well-known products are retinol or derivatives thereof, i.e. retinoic acid, retinyl palmitate, tocopherol retinoate, C2-C5 esters of retinol, and others. However, the effect of these products is not always satisfactory because the stability is frequently insufficient so that the effectiveness is rapidly reduced and, in addition, skin irritations may arise.
EP 826 366 describes the reduction of irritative effects of hydroxy acids or retinol/retinoids by addition of borage seed oil in aqueous systems.